FOTOGRAFíAS
by Usasaurio
Summary: a Arthur le gustaba tomar fotografias para él.


**FOTOGRAFIAS**

**Comentarios: NO sé cómo surgió porque ni me gusta el usuk pero una fiebre y una película británica tuvo que ver, tampoco sé porque tengo un concepto de los Ingleses que son muy Hipsters, dedicado a kriz porque le gusta esto s: y lo corrigió . Ahm..Lassie era una perra heroína de ficción muy famosa de la TV en los años 40' y 50's.**

El cielo tornaba con un hermoso color azul que hasta el mar estaría celoso, las nubes parecían gigantescas bolas de algodón, tan blancas que la nieve las envidiaría y el sol, mas naranja, brillante y luminoso. Las pequeñas flores de colores diversos floreciendo y el césped semi-humedo cubiertos por una ligera capa de gotas de agua ocasionadas por la llovizna de la noche anterior. Árboles más grandes y cada vez más follaje que hace una semana. Lassie jugaba corriendo por todo el hermoso lugar. Lassie era el nombre que le había puesto Alfred al perro, un regalo del 14 de febrero para Arthur, quien no muy convencido decidió cuidar.

Arthur sonrió satisfecho, el día era estupendo para estar ahí, sujetó su cámara enfrente de su cara y tomó la doceava foto de la sesión. Hermoso paisaje. Hubiera sido lindo que Alfred hubiera estado allí, pero lástima que no era posible.

Enfocó de nuevo y pensó que sin duda esa fotografía le gustaría a Alfred. En la foto se veían aves volando en el hermoso cielo, Al ama volar, no por nada siempre llevaba su chaqueta de aviador, también ama las fotografías que toma Arthur, más si eran paisajes con el cielo despejado o una noche totalmente estrellada.

El quinceavo y último "clic" de la cámara, y no pudo estar más que orgulloso de las imágenes que quedaron almacenadas, la cual había sido regalo de Alfred.

Alfred. Hombre de buen humor, divertido, ocurrente, aventurero, atento, pero sobre todo egocéntrico y héroe; cuando se requería, su lado protector salía a flote,. Simplemente era perfecto para un tsundere. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Llamó a su perro y se dispuso a recorrer otro tramo del gigantesco parque, llegando al pequeño y turquesa lago, ese que le gustaba al Americano. Pensó que sería lindo y un buen detalle llevarle algunas imágenes de él. Otras más a su colección.

Encendió de nuevo su cámara y buscó un ángulo perfecto para una fotografía perfecta. De nuevo se escuchó el "clic" y en la pantallita parecía el resultado de permanecer quieto por unas milésimas de segundo. Sus facciones cambiaron a decepción cuando vio la imagen. Alfred se merecía algo mejor que eso, mucho mejor. Otra toma y de nuevo fue borrada. Quería que Al estuviera orgulloso de su trabajo y esfuerzo, para que le dijera que amaba sus fotografías. A la sexta vez una hermosa y amplía sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro. Sus verdes y juguetones ojos vagaron por última vez por aquel lugar, lleno de recuerdos, llamó a Lassie, llevando sus manos a los aros de las llantas de su silla de ruedas y emprendió el tedioso camino a casa.

Sin duda alguna, el regalo que tenía Arthur planeado darle a Alfred por su aniversario de bodas, sería el mejor, de nuevo el americano amaría sus fotografías. Y no es que sólo las amara a ellas, si no al genio y talentoso chico que capturaba todos esos momentos en papel fotográfico, siendo retenidos para siempre. Como el amor de ellos dos.

Llegó, junto con Lassie, a la casa compartida con el amor de su vida y dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el cuarto oscuro para poder "hacer magia" (como lo llamaba Arthur), para revelar las imágenes. Un poco de líquido por aquí, otro poco por allá, sumergirlas otro tanto y ponerlas a secar con un poco de luz. No salió de ahí hasta que todo le pareció adecuado y perfecto para el regalo del ojiazul.

Buscó el mejor marco doble para poner las dos mejores fotografías y las que más le habían gustado para dárselas como obsequio.

Ya se había hecho tarde, pero no lo suficiente, aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo. Así que metió el marco en su mochila, ató a Lassie con su correa y salió de casa.

La suerte estaba de su lado, no tuvo percances lamentables, salvo uno que otro horrendo bache. Llegó a aquel lugar lleno de melancolía y afortunadamente seguía abierto.

Ahora el cielo pintaba un hermoso color azul celeste y a lo lejos, en el horizonte se mezclaba perfectamente el amarillo y naranja que producía el sol al tratar de ocultarse detrás de las enormes montañas. Era el momento en que el sol encontraba a la luna. El césped liso, parejo y elegante tenía el mejor tono verde que se pudiera ver en esa época.

Y por fin, llegó al final del recorrido, pasando y atravesando obstáculos, como lo había hecho con el amor de Al; giraba cuidadosamente para no tropezar o tener accidentes con las pequeñas tabletas de mármol con inscripciones en ellas, que estaban en el suelo. Se dirigió un poco más al fondo, donde unas capillas elegantes, pero a la vez tristes y taciturnas, con un blanco total que casi se sentía en las nubes.

La silla se movió finamente hasta la tercera capilla. Abrió la puerta, su mascota iba delante de él, así que entró despacio, de su mochila sacó el marco azul, color favorito de Al, y lo colocó en el altar, junto a otros varios y diferentes marcos y portarretratos. Fotos tomadas por sus propias manos con la cámara que le había regalado el amor de su vida.

Lassie se sentó junto a su silla y emitió un pequeño gemido, como siempre que iba allí. Una gruesa y salada lágrima descendía por la pálida mejilla del Ingles mientras su fina y delgada mano llegaba hasta una placa de metal dorado, y sus largos dedos recorrieron por las letras gravadas en ella:

"En memoria de Alfred F. Jones. 1991 -2010. Tus familiares, amigos y esposo siempre te recordaremos"

Ya habían pasado exactamente un año desde aquel aparatoso y terrible accidente, en donde, una vida se perdió y otra quedó marcada por la inmovilidad de sus piernas. Fue justamente el día de su aniversario número Tres, tal vez la idea de viajar en avioneta no era la más conveniente en tan mal tiempo.

Arthur sabe que si la muerte se llevó a su Al y él seguía allí, es porque aún debe tomar muchas fotografías de las cuales Alfred estará orgulloso, amándolas, esté en donde esté. Sí para Iggy (como en un principio odiaba que lo llamara Al), Alfred no murió en el accidente, sabe que aún sigue vivo, en sus pensamientos, que aún está con él, es el que lo cuida y ayuda a empujar su silla cuando siente que la vida es injusta y no puede seguir. Pero por eso vive aún, por el amor a Alfred.

Y Arthur sabe muy bien que no sólo su parálisis será para siempre, sino también su amor por aquél hermoso ser que tanto lo ayudó y apoyó, que le brindó todo su amor, y no se arrepiente, porque él también le brindó todo a Jones.

Será paciente y esperará su turno para estar de nuevo con Alfred. Mientras eso pasa, tomará más y más fotografías, que sabe amará, (por siempre) el amor de su existencia.

FIN


End file.
